


Little Bird

by Killer_Moff



Category: Catwoman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Moff/pseuds/Killer_Moff
Summary: Tim is out on patrol and gets more than he bargained for.





	Little Bird

Tim was patrolling near the Narrows. There was always something soothing about being able to see the stone walls of Blackgate across the bay. Tonight, the bay was cloudless, giving him a clear view over to the old penitentiary. The floodlights just made it stand out, drew the eye towards it, especially when he was swinging 75 feet in the air. 

He landed softly on a rooftop. So far, the night had been quiet, and he’d been able to just enjoy the city. He was grateful for that. His work with Bruce, on top of his schoolwork, had left him with little free time. He could barely remember the last time that he’d even seen a movie, never mind going on a date. His relationship with Steph was already strained enough, but lately she thought that he was ignoring her. 

Perhaps he was. She was becoming less and less what he needed. Originally, she’d been somebody who was able to share in this part of his life, somebody to talk to about the things he couldn’t talk to anybody about. But as of late, there seemed to be more and more heroes in Gotham, more and more crises. Robin was taking over, and Tim was steadily being consumed. Even when not in Gotham, he was working with Young Justice. A horrible name for the group, but one which had stuck. Again, just eating up more and more of his time. 

Just then, a been in his ear signalled that he had to get out of his reverie. “Robin, this is Oracle. Are you free?”

“All yours. Nothing much jumping. What have you got for me?”

“Reports show an alarm going off at the old Ace Chemicals building. I’d rather not get Batman involved in that. You know how he gets.”

Yeah, Tim knew. Ace chemicals was where he’d been responsible for creating the Joker, a perpetual thorn in everybody’s side. He was impressed with how Oracle was able to deal with it so calmly, given her own history with the man. The alarm may be nothing, but it was still something that was better to check out. 

He threw a batarang attached to a line onto the nearest outcropping, and swung towards the old abandoned plant. If he was able to swing round the steeple on Our Lady of Perpetual Atonement, then he’d be able to get there in 7 minutes. He prayed it was long enough. 

When he got there, he began to relax. No sign of the usual carnage that accompanied a Joker spree. No obvious riddles, no vines, nothing doubled. Still, he knew better than to relax just yet. There was a broken window down on the ground floor, which was obviously the point of entry. He figured it was just some kids, fooling around, but always better safe than sorry. 

He entered on the second floor, near the empty vats. Replaced the wooden slat behind him, and activated the starlite lenses. The room lit up like day, and he took a moment before he saw her. He almost missed her had it not been for the rat scuttling away from the crate she was hiding behind drawing his attention.

Damn. Catwoman. But what was she doing here? He knew how good she was, but this type of place was outside of her usual MO. One thing was certain, Catwoman was good enough that she had to know he was there by now. No sense in playing it otherwise. 

“Catwoman, I know you’re here. Come out, there’s no use in hiding.”

“Robin. The Boy Wonder.” She strolled out nonchalantly, swaying her hips as she moved. “The first, best known sidekick of them all. Didn’t you used to be taller?”

Damn. Had she figured out that he wasn’t the first Robin? Batman had gone to great lengths so that there seemed to be continuity. Then again, he’d figured it out. It made sense that there’d be others able to piece it together. especially if they’d been as close to Bruce as she had. Besides, he wasn’t as tall as Dick. Still, no sense in giving it to her on a plate. “I remember you being thinner.”

“That hurt, little boy.”

“Little boy?” 

“Oh, don't like being called a boy do you? You want me to treat you like a man?”

Was she flirting with him? This was just what he didn't need. He wanted less complication in his Robin identity, not another. Still, there was something to be said about the way she moved. The way her hips swayed, her whole body just oozed sex appeal. She had to know where he was, but instead of attacking, or trying to escape, she was putting on a show for him. 

“Do you want to know why I came here? Why I set all this off? I’m horny. And I hoped that this would lure out your boss so that we could have some fun. But I guess, since you want to be treated like a man, I can have fun with you.” She waved her long hair out behind her and swayed her body to some music she could only hear in her head. moving her hands across her body, showing Tim each of her curves in their best light. Not only was she attractive, she knew how to use it, to show it. 

“I bet you’ve dreamed about this, haven’t you. Dreamed about what it’s like to see me naked. To feel my body against you.” Tim could feel himself getting hard as he watched his foe… was Catwoman really a foe… whatever. She was slowly peeling her costume down her body, showing him her bare back. As his erection pressed against his cup, he let out a moan. “That’s it. Give in. You know you want this. You’ve always wanted this.” She turned round to show off her bare breasts, as she played with them. He could feel himself getting hotter as she toyed with her nipples. 

Surely it wouldn’t hurt if he was to play with himself, relieve the pressure from below the belt before he made any move against her. That way she wouldn’t be able to use her sexuality against him. He unbuckled his belt and let it fall to the floor as he pulled his leggings down, his erect cock springing up. Catwoman let a grin play across her face as she saw what he had, and got onto her hands and knees and crawled towards him. 

“Mmmm. Is that for me, little bird? Not so little, after all, are you?” She was practically purring as she said it. although Tim was stroking himself now, she moved his hand away and replaced it with her own. “No, this is nice. I like this. I think I’ll play with it for a while.” Her hand moved slowly back and forth on his cock, pulling back the foreskin and letting it slide back over his tip. Tim gasped as she squeezed him. “Mmmm, I think you like it too.”

This wasn’t what he’d planned, but he really couldn’t say it wasn’t what he wanted. He was getting harder all the time, and could feel an orgasm building in his balls. Just as he could feel the heat moving up, Catwoman stopped. Tim groaned. “Why did you stop?”

“This isn’t about you, big bird. No, too Sesame Street. Little Bird. Better. Anyway, this isn’t about you. This is about me. I’m horny. Now, play nice, and I’ll maybe reward you.” All rational thought had left his head by now. He was no longer a superhero, no longer Robin, barely even Tim. He was now just a being of flesh, consumed by the heat in his cock and the beautiful body in front of him. he reached down to her almost naked body and grasped a large breast in each hand. 

“That’s it Little Bird. Gently now.” How found himself following her instructions almost mindlessly as she showed him how to play with her breasts, how to squeeze and knead the warm, supple flesh. How to play with the ever hardening nipples. He didn’t even notice as she removed the rest of his costume, leaving them both naked, except for their masks.

“Now, I think it’s time we move to the next stage. Don’t you?” She pushed his head down before he had a chance to reply, to even consider replying. Her pussy was already sopping wet, dripping with lust. Tim had never seen one up close like this before, but he knew vaguely enough about what to do. He stuck his tongue out and started lapping her up, paying special attention to her clit. 

Again, Catwoman purred and kept providing instruction to the virgin sidekick. Telling him how fast to move, and getting him to insert a few fingers in to her, she was soon bucking her hips against his mouth as her orgasm overtook her, clenching her internal muscles onto his fingers as his tongue pressed urgently against her clit, flicking rapidly. She was breathing heavily as her juices streamed out of her and down Tim’s anxiously waiting face. 

Tim was starting to come out of his daze of lust. Had he just made Catwoman cum? How would he tell Steph? How would he tell Bruce? Not that it mattered there. Bruce would know. He just would. He tried to stand but Catwoman just pushed him onto his back. He felt the cold stone of the factory floor against his bare skin. 

“Mmmm, you have been good, Little Bird. I’m not your first time, after all am I? Is there a lucky little batgirl somewhere? A Sparrow, a Bluejay? A Dove?”

Tim obediently answered “No. No-one. You’re the first.”

“I like that. Means you’ll remember me. Not that you’d forget me, anyway, but still.” she was stroking her hands across his chest, raking her nails down his belly, getting closer and closer to his erection. “Still hard? I guess I have been hogging all the action. What do you want me to do?”

Possibilities jumped across Tim’s mind. Here was one of the most beautiful women he knew offering herself to him, to do whatever he wanted. She was so good with her hand earlier, but the idea of getting his cock in between her tits had appeal too. The soft flesh against the hard. Or maybe she could repay the favour he had given her, and make him cum in her mouth. Even a 69, so he could taste more of her delicious juice. In the end, there was only one choice. 

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to ride my cock and make me cum.” 

“I thought that was what you’d say. It’s what all you boys want. To say you’ve fucked the Cat. I don’t always let you, you know” Tim was wondering just how many she’d fucked? Dick had never mentioned, but he wouldn’t. Jason would’ve bragged about it, but there was so much lost from his time as Robin. Was it another sidekick, Speedy, Aqualad? He was sure that Catwoman would have appreciated his ability to breathe underwater…

“But I like you. You’re cute. So, yes, I’m going to fuck you.” She crawled up his body, her breasts just brushing against him as she did so, the hard nipples catching against his own and making his cock twitch with anticipation, until she had her wet pussy just over his hard cock, waiting. He tried to push up into her, but she anticipated him and rose with him, as she pushed his chest down and bothered him with her breasts. “But first, you’ve got to agree to something”

He couldn’t reply, as he found himself suckling on her nipple, but nodded vigorously. “Oh yes, nibble on it a little. Gentler. That’s it. You’ve got to agree that you owe me a favour. Any time, any where, any thing. And whatever I ask you will do, no questions asked. Do you understand me” He nodded again. He wanted her so badly that he would agree to just about anything to feel her around him. 

“Good little bird. Just remember, you owe me.” She slid down his cock, taking him insider her. He was overcome with the heat, the softness, the whole sensation. Yes, this was worth whatever price she was going to exact from him. He breasts bouncing as she expertly milked his cock, once again he could feel his orgasm growing, to the extent that it blocked out the whole of the rest of the world. 

When he finally exploded, he did so deep inside Catwoman, and she gently lay down on top of him, keeping the skin to skin contact at a maximum. She gently stroked his chest and purred. “Little bird. And all mine”

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't think enough is done with these two. I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out, but have enough ideas to continue if people want me to.


End file.
